


One Night At Steinway's…

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Series: Warning: Irish Temperament Ahead [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Just another night out with Niko and Packie, but this time Kate comes along.





	

It was rare for the three of them to hang out together, but there they were, sitting inside the Steinway Beer Garden enjoying a round of drinks on a Saturday night.

Kate McReary sat between her two companions: her brother Patrick and Niko Bellic. She was listening to a story Niko was telling her about his life back home when Packie abruptly got out of his seat.

"Be right back," Packie announced as he quickly crossed over to one of the booths where a lone man was seated. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that he was a fairly handsome fellow, someone who looked decent and law-abiding. But the instant that Packie slapped the palm of his hand on top of the table, Kate shifted her focus back onto her drink.

"You finished looking at my sister?"

Despite the thick crowd inside the pub, Packie's voice cut loud and clear.

"I've got some knuckles in needing of lining up and your face is just perfect for pounding in. So eat your food and get the fuck outta here. Got it? Better keep your eyes low, boy, when you walk through that door."

"Oh god," Kate groaned as she quickly downed the rest of her beer in one, loud gulp. She slammed the mug down on the counter and offered Niko a sad look. "He'll never stop."

Niko held up his drink in recognition to Kate's statement.

"You are fortunate to have a protective brother like Packie, even if he enjoys the drugs and drinking a bit much, and his preference for violence."

"And you don't, Niko?" Kate remarked with a cocked eyebrow.

Niko smirked. He guzzled his drink and replied, "I never doubt the drinking or the violence for a second. The drugs is something I will not ever choose to do."

"Vodka shots and riddling bullets in someone's chest is a-okay but drugs are a big no-no?" Kate snorted. "Well, that's a small comfort."


End file.
